User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ~~What kind of plan did ten cents said to the star fleets editor buddy?~~ ~~I'm very sorry I didn't mean to make you mad or hurt. I just I want to know what happen that's all. Did Tophat manage to survive from the target practice aiming?~~ ~~"Mila do you see them out there are they going to rescue Top Hat?" I said to her. *Mila use her binoculars*~~ ~~"Yes, they did. They used the same plan they used to rescue Grampus when he was part of this." Said Mila~~ ~~"But they better hurry because the navy ships are about to use their cannons in 10 seconds."~~ I said. ~~"Ok Big Mac you know the plan right?" said Ten cents~~ ~~Big Mac nodded and the plan soon got under way and Tophat was out of the way of firing in no time~~ ~~"Did they rescue him mila?" I ask her from on top of my stack. *Mila use her binoculars*~~ ~~She nodded~~ ~~"Phew thank goddness I was going to pass out." I said sighing in relief. cent's Whistle "Wicki, Mila! Top Hat is saved now." call Ten Cents. "That's great news ten cents." I call back to Ten cents "How is he?" ask Mila.~~ ~~Sunshine said Tophat was fine and we arrived back at the Star pier where our victory was celebrated. Captain Star even let Mila and Morphel stay in Bigg City~~ ~~And I was accepted to be as a star tug. "Star fleet Wicki reporting for duty!" "Welcome aboard Wicki!" said the star fleet. "It was been almost a week since I was a star tug but I still doing a great job. Maybe a song will cheer me up I began to sing." Top Hat have just done finishing his delivery and was about to head for the star tug pier when he saw wicki singing outside of the pier he stop and began to listen. *turn on the music* begin to sing Everyone has a secret side A winding path to A door that's open wide You think you know me But I'm changing all the time Cause if I wanna be sweet If I wanna to be wild If I wanna cry like a child If I pick the world In the palm of my hand I guess that's just who I am *Chorus* This is me, can't ignore it Reaching out, breaking free Constanly falling forward Yeah, I'm just going for it This is me Sometimes life is a confusing thing When I talk it seems like no one's listening Try to be an angel, but I just can't find my wings 'Cause I wann to be sweet But I wanna be wild And I wanna find my own style So I made a mistake, then I do it again But I do the best that I can +Repeat chorus More than what you see Finding out who I can be +Repeat chorus 2x Can't ignore it... Breaking free... Falling forward Yeah, I'm just going for it This is me ~~Now can we get on with our PJ Masks story?~~ ~~Well ok after this can we continue on when top hat heard my singing if your happy?~~ ~~Ugh. Tophat heard me singing and then joined in. There we go. Now can we please get to our PJ Masks story?~~